metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Phazoz
Welcome to Wikitroid! Phazoz, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like it and continue editing here! Please feel free to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Manual of Style **Image Policy **POV Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) This produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 12:58, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Image Uploads Hello Phazoz, and welcome to Wikitroid. This message concerns two images you recently uploaded: *'Vlcsnap-89239.png' *'Image-Zero.png' ...which have both been deleted because they were duplicates of already-existing images, specifically, File:Suit up 2.png and :File:Suit up 1.png, respectively. Although I admit that it would have been hard to find the duplicates, please try in the future to not upload duplicate images - a good tactic is to check the article on an image's subject to see if a particular image is already being used. In addition, if you are not warned that you are uploading a duplicate image during the upload process, you should check the image's description page for a section towards the bottom which lists duplicate images - if the image you uploaded is a duplicate of another, use the old image and tag the new image for deletion (see here for instructions on that). If you wish to upload a better quality version of an already existing image, don't upload a new image - instead, you can upload a new version of the image by saving it to the same filename as the old one. Speaking of file names, you should try to give your images better file names - "Vlcsnap-89239" is a bad filename, and the old image's name, "Suit up 2", is an example of a good file name (easy to recognize and search for). Also, your two image uploads were improperly licensed. We require that all images uploaded to the wiki carry the proper licensing tag. This actually is a lot easier than it sounds and is as easy as selecting the proper choice from a drop-down box. For details on selecting the right license for your images, see here. By the way, I have changed the images on the Zero Suit article from the deleted duplicates to the original images. You may find it helpful to read our Images Policy which contains all the rules we have about images as well as some tips for image uploading (and will tell you how to keep your images from being deleted). If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on my talk page, to , or to ask any other active administrator. Thanks, and happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:40, September 28, 2009 (UTC)